Star Trek: The Seed of Khan
by CaptainRay75
Summary: Thought Khan died in the Mutara Nebula? Well what if he had a son? Well read and let's find out!


Star Trek: The Seed of Khan

Space. It seemed so empty and quiet. The Romulan peace talks are the only activity going on in the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. It seemed like only another day. With the _Camelot_, _Gettysburg_ and _Olympus_ off in the Afsarah Sector the _U.S.S._ _Enterprise-H_ was exploring the Majestic Nebula. The nebula was the first object the crew have had a time to explore since their commissioning nearly six months ago.

Captain Vincent, Jr. was enjoying some relaxation time on the holodeck. There was no need to be on the bridge when there wasn't an emergency to handle. His crew knew what to do. In the middle of his relaxation Vincent sighed when his comm badge chirped. Getting up from the beach chair he picked up his comm badge. "Go ahead!"

The voice of his Orion first officer came through, "Captain you're reviving a subspace message from Admiral Morris. Priority One!"

"Understood. Give me five minutes then patch it to me in my quarters."

"Aye, sir!"

Vincent threw his tshirt back on and took one last look at the ocean. He didn't get too many of these so he'd have to come back. "Computer end program!"

The holodeck program ended and Vincent was left standing on the black and gold grid then turned and left. Walking through the corridors to his quarters Vincent was beginning to wonder what could have caused a priority one during peace talks. It didn't take long for him to get to his quarters and thought it was best to be in uniform when talking to the Admiral.

After a brief shower and properly dressed Captain Vincent sat behind his desk and tapped a button. Out of the desk rose a viewer. "Computer, transfer priority one message to this terminal. Authorization Vincent 83 Alpha Sierra."

"Transfer complete!"

The screen changed to show the United Federation of Planets logo with the message 'Priority One' underneath. Then the appearance of Admiral Amelia Morris appeared. She looked just like she had last time they had spoken. "Joe!"

"Admiral!"

"Sorry to trouble you," Morris began. "But we've had a security problem and we need the _Enterprise_ to figure out what or who is involved."

"Was anything stolen?"

"Unfortunately yes there was. The Genesis project that is once again reopened." Morris answered.

"Genesis?"

"Not the biblical term! 104 years ago Carol and David Marcus were in charge of a project for the Federation known as the Genesis project. Admiral Kirk and the _Enterprise_ encountered an old enemy by the name of Khan Noonien Singh. The Genesis torpedo was therefore stolen by Singh and used in the Mutara Nebula resulting in the Genesis planet."

"Am I too assume whoever stole these plans returned to the Genesis planet?" asked Vincent

"Unfortunately that's not the case since the Genesis planet no longer exists." Morris explained.

"Then who?"

"We're thinking that a group of Romulan's, who are opposed to the peace talks, are the ones who stole the plans."

Vincent paused before he spoke his next words. "The Romulan's? I know there are some that are opposing the peace talks but I don't think their capable of pulling off a stunt like this!"

"That's why its your job to figure out who is responsible."

"Aye Admiral. Do you have a general area to start looking?"

The Admiral paused before replying. This was where history seemed to be repeating itself. "I think the Mutara sector is a good start! Also I would suggest reading up on Admiral Kirk's logs to help you with this mission. There is also one other individual who is still alive from the last time the Genesis device was last in use."

"Who?"

"Commander Montgomery Scott. Chief Engineer aboard the _Camelot_. He would be the one you might be able to talk to that might help with this!"

"Understood."

"Oh and Captain?"

"Sir?"

"Becareful!"

The screen went blank and Vincent was left staring at where the Admiral's image had just been. The Genesis device might be in use again after 104 years. That scared him because he didn't know too much of those days. Unlike most Starfleet captains he spent more time worrying about now and the future then reading up on old missions. Vincent stood up and walked to look out at the nebula that the _Enterprise_ was currently exploring. A nebula like this was too good to pass up on but orders were orders and the _Enterprise_ was again getting the job that its predecessor handled.

"Vincent to bridge."

"Vana here, Captain!"

"Set course for the Mutara sector. Also get the senior staff prepared for a meeting."

"Aye, Captain!"

The Mutara Sector had once been the home of some of Starfleet's best civilian scientists. Then in 2285 it quickly changed and Space Lab Regula I had suffered a great amount of losses. Since then the Space Lab stood empty since it hadn't been used in the last few years and the planetoid it orbited had also once been a secret Maquis base.

Now it was in use again. This time with a team of Romulan and Dominion scientists working on data they stole from the Federation. If it wasn't for their spy at Starfleet Command they wouldn't have got the information that they had been after since the end of the Dominion war! The Dominion, with temporarily peace treaty with the Romulans, had hoped to steal the information so they could once again return to power.

The Romulan Sub-Commander Telek was the scientist that was in charge of the project. "How much longer until we have full projections on the simulation?"

A Jem'Hedar soldier looked up to answer the Sub-Commander. "Another two hours."

"Very well. I want the simulations at 100% so we can start building the device."

"The Dominion people will get the first device, correct Sub-Commander?" asked the a founder. "As our agreement?"

Telek didn't like taking orders from a changeling let alone anybody other then his own people. But it was indeed part of their agreement to work on the Genesis device together and that the Dominion would get the first device so they can reclaim their power and show their dominance in the quadrant.

"Agreed!" Telek answered. "Have you figured out what planet to use it on?"

"We have!" the founder answered. "Earth!"

Ceti Alpha Moon was abandoned. Or so one thought. The _U.S.S. Ulysses S. Grant_ (NCC-93710) entered a standard orbit. The stories that the crew of the _Ulysses S. Grant _had heard was the moonbase was haunted. Captain Jessica Lohan watched the base on the viewscreen and wondered what could have caused such a disturbance after a century. Even the Maquis had stayed away from this place.

Lohan turned to her first officer and then back at the screen. The Ceti Alpha system was a dead ringer for uninhabitable life since the destruction of Ceti Alpha VI nearly 119 years ago. But the other day the _Ulysses S. Grant_ had picked up a distress call from a freighter. They seemed to have stopped at the moonbase for some R-n-R and were scared away.

S'Kel walked around to check on the readings. "Captain, we are receiving that there is an oxygen level and is safe to beam down!"

"Very well. I'll lead a team down there and find out what scared off those freighters."

"Is that wise, Captain?"

"Got to be done."

With that the Vulcan first officer nodded and raised his hand up in the familiar Vulcan salute. "Be safe!"

Lohan nodded and turned to tactical. "Lt. Commander James your with me. Doctor please report to transporter room three."

Lohan, James and the Doctor, with his holoemitter dematerialized in an open room. The computer, sensing the presence of humans, started turning the lights on. James instantly pulled out a tricorder and started to scan the area. The room sat empty with doors leading to different rooms.

"Seems like it is automated." James reported.

"Any idea where these doors lead?"

James turned her tricorder towards the doors. "Not sure but according to these readings it looks to be cryogenic chambers."

Lohan lead the way and entered the first door. Like the main room the lights in the cryogenic room turned on automatically. Sure enough there cryogenic chambers on both sides of the wall with people in them. The doctor walked forward with a medical scanner scanning them.

"Their human and they seem to have been here for over a century."

"Can they be opened?"

James and the doctor both scanned them. "Not sure. But I'd hate to open them and find out that these people are trouble."

"Well lets open one. Phasers on stun." ordered Lohan.

"Aye, Captain."

The doctor moved to one that looked like it might be their leader and started to press the button when the man inside started breathing on his own. The doctor quickly pulled out his tricorder to scan. "The man is having a hard time breathing. I'm gonna open the door."

Before Lohan could object the doctor hit the button to open the door. Once the door was open the man's eyes opened wide.


End file.
